1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal image display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image display device which provides an improved image display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal image display devices have been attracting attention as providing thin and light-weight devices intended to replace cathode ray tube image displays. A cross-sectional view of a cell portion of a conventional liquid crystal image display device is shown in FIG. 3 in which reference numeral 100 denotes a driving transistor portion for driving a liquid crystal; 101 denotes a glass substrate; 102, 103 and 104 respectively denote a source portion, a drain portion and a gate portion of the driving transistor portion 100, a signal voltage to be applied to a liquid crystal layer being sent to a transparent electrode 106 from an interconnection 105 through the driving transistor portion 100; 107 and 109 denote an insulating layer; 108 denotes a liquid crystal layer in which a liquid crystal is driven by a voltage applied between a transparent electrode 110 and the transparent electrode 106; and 111 denotes a glass substrate on which a light blocking layer 112 is formed to prevent light from striking the driving transistor portion 100.
The typical liquid crystal cell in FIG. 1 has drawbacks in that (1) there are variations in the liquid crystal cells as well as an unstable alignment of the liquid crystal, and (2) there is light leakage from the adjacent individual pixels which can cause cross-talk. These drawbacks are explained in more detail below.